


The Nicest Thing

by fulcrumania



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Homestuck, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Psychonauts, Soul Eater, The Dresden Files, Touhou Project, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should be a perfect gift turns out not to be great after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nicest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired to do this after listening to Grey Wednesday, one of the songs on Triple H's newly released album. Yes, the one from the Mawaru Penguindrum series.

Perfectly round, sweet frosting which had been lovingly placed on top, soft enough for a most satisfying chew...the cookie definitely came out just as Fujino wanted.

The only thing left to do now was to give it to someone. Just exactly who would want it was the hard part. More-so then she thought it would be.

John didn't need it. As far as she was concerned, he deserved a far better gift then a mere cookie. The same thing could be said for Milla and Grell. And, she highly doubted Rider would like sweets of any kind.

' _Patchouli..._ '

Fujino shook her head when she thought of her. A tea pack would've been more suited to her tastes, and this type of cookie wasn't exactly meant for teatime, anyway.

Maybe Harry? Nah, she couldn't. She didn't know him well enough to begin with, and he was probably busy with something at this time. On top of that, it would not have been wise to give it to his pet dog, Hazard. Or any other dog for that matter.

How about Rin, then?

"...probably not," she muttered. As much as Fujino admired her, there was no way Rin would think it would be an acceptable gift of sorts.

John's dad, maybe?

' _Would he even like it?_ ' she thought, as she pursed her lips together in a bit of frustration. She couldn't do that, it'd be awkward giving a present to someone else's parent.

Bakura was definitely out of the question, for sure. She didn't even want to think about whether he would accept it or not. Besides, she was still a little sore with what happened during their last sennet game (1).

' _Asura..._ '

No. It was impossible for him to take it. As much as she loved him, there was no point in trying to give a gift to someone who wouldn't accept even the smallest of gratitude.

If nobody else, then what else should Fujino do? She very well couldn't let it go to waste.

"..."

In a matter of moments, the cookie was gone. Its taste was less savory then it had made out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) She ended up losing in "Sense of Style", after all. xD


End file.
